


Ashfur's Death

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anthro AU, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was told to write a torture scene, but Warriors was the first thing that jumped into my mind. Oops. <br/>Ashfur's death, from Hollyleaf's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashfur's Death

Holly carefully tracked Ash through the forest. Her blood was nearly turning to ice in her veins, thinking of what she had to do. She had to, to protect her brothers. To protect her entire clan. They were not safe as long as Ash lived. He held no regard for the warrior code that she held so dear. It almost seemed like her entire clan had forsaken the code. To uphold it, she had to break it in the most heinous way possible. There would be no redemption for her, it was already too late.  
Tracking him was becoming increasingly hard due to the rain. It had started out as a light sprinkling, but now it was an outright downpour. She had to utilize all of her skills to trace him, and conceal her own trail, which was made a lot more simple from the same rain that made Ash difficult to trace.   
It became clear to her where he was headed as she grew nearer. The stream. The stream was their source of fresh clean drinking water. Of course he would be headed down here. She slowed her pace and began creeping foreward. She had spotted Ash’s stooped form, dutifuly washing his face and gathering fresh water in a pot.   
‘Foolish,’ she hissed mentally, ‘With this much rain you could have easily left the pot outside to collect the rain. You have made this too easy for me.’  
She closed the gap between them silently. He gave no indication of hearing her approach at all. He kept scrubbing at his face. A spark of fear and anticipation flowed through her. This was it. This would be Ash’s final moment, and her defining moment. There was no turning back. She had to finish this here and now. To protect her family.   
She stepped out of the brush behind him and he at last seemed to notice her. He turned to see who it was and in an instant his eyes narrowed with hatred.   
“Holly, what are you doing here?” he nearly spat, rising from his stooped positon slowly.   
She did not respond but drew closer, careful to keep her claws hidden. She could have brought a weapon, but she felt this needed to be more personal. He had threatened her, she wanted to feel his flesh give under her claws. She saw her opening as he was still rising, and took it.   
She launched herself into him with her flank. He was knocked off balance and his head smacked off the rocks with a crack. He groaned. It was clear he hadn’t been expecting her attack. She gave him no time to recover and was on top of him, knees digging into his chest and hand on his throat. He was dazed. She decided to wait a moment to let him gain his bearings again. She wanted him to understand exactly what was happening, and why.  
His eyes began focusing again and they were now widened with fear. She was not expecting this emotion, but it spurred her on.  
“Ash, you threaten my family. You are trying to get me and my siblings exiled. I can not allow that to happen.”   
She rose her other hand, claws flashing. He now began struggling, his own claws bared and digging into her pelt and mouth open in a silent yowl. She dug in the claws that she was holding his throat with and waited. She dug them deeper every time he struggled. At last he seemed to get the message, don’t struggle and the claws won’t dig in. His eyes were still glistening in fear, but something seemed to grow behind them. Hope. He was hoping her not killing him outright meant that they could reach some sort of agreement. This made her smile. Sure, let him believe that he had a chance. That would make it all the sweeter.   
“I won’t tell a soul.” He pleaded.  
The chill in her blood grew to ice. She smiled. “I know you won’t.”  
Relief flashed in his eyes. It was almost too much for Holly. She wanted to laugh. With lightning speed she brought up her other hand again, claws fully extended and slashed his throat open. All it took was that one carefully calculated blow. His throat was cleanly severed. Blood began spilling out onto the rocks, and then quickly washed away by the rain.   
Holly was quite satisfied. But she knew she couldn’t leave him like this. She drug his body into the stream and left it there. It was drifting down stream. She stood in the water, letting it wash off the blood. She stared at her reflection. She was changed. This was not the face she had seen before the fire. This was a new Holly. One that had betrayed the code most dear to her and shattered it with her own claws. She was a killer now, and there was no penance for that.   
She wanted to weep, not for Ash, but for herself. No tears came, though, just the cold growing in her heart. She glanced at herself, making sure that all the blood was gone. She left the stream and grabbed Ash’s water pot. There was no use in letting it go to waste. And then she padded away, taking a different path then when she had been stalking. Later that night, she had the best sleep of her life.


End file.
